phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
What'd I Miss?
| image = Buford squirrel push-up.JPG | caption = Buford tells a squirrel to do push-ups in the rain. | season = 3 | production = 334b | broadcast = 172 | story = Scott Peterson | ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft John Mathot | director = Robert F. Hughes | us = | international = 17 september 2012 | xd = 26 april 2013 | abcf = | pairedwith = "Blackout" | arc = | dvd = Animal Agents | iTunes = }} When Ferb returns from Debate Camp early wondering the project he missed, Phineas and the gang tell him the story of yesterday's project - training domesticated squirrels to live in the wild. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry what happened to his last scheme the day before. Episode Summary The gang is outside, sitting under the tree, talking about what they did the day before. Ferb is missing. He then walks in the gate with Perry, revealing that he'd finished with debate camp earlier than expected, having changed another camper's worldview in a debate. Phineas offers him muffins made from the previous day's "training nuts," prompting Ferb to ask what he'd missed. This leads Phineas to recount the day for him. Phineas begins the flashback: He'd originally planned to help Isabella earn her surfing patch, and had made miniature prototype surfboards in order that she could choose a design. Isabella comments that squirrels could ride on them, and that they only need a box of squirrels. Baljeet and Buford promptly show up with a box of squirrels, but the squirrels have been domesticated and "have no squirrel sense." Phineas remarks that he knows what they're going to do today, with Baljeet playing the role of Ferb. Phineas then asks where Perry is, and the flashback ends. Phineas realizes that Perry is again missing. Perry lands in his lair, and Major Monogram reports that Danville is suffering from a shortage of peaches. He sends the platypus after Doofenshmirtz, but Perry exits in mid-sentence. Phineas is continuing the story when Candace shows up, demanding to know what he and his friends are up to. When she hears that he's telling the story of what they did yesterday, she decides to go get Linda so that she can hear the story and finally bust the boys. Perry lands on the beach and is promptly trapped under a bucketful of sand. Doofenshmirtz asks Perry how debate camp went, and it is seen that Perry changed the same camper's worldview in another debate, although Doofenshmirtz cannot see the flashback. He then tells Perry that he is at the beach at the clam bake to do something with his new invention, the Peach-Cobbler-inator, but he has to tell the previous day's story first. Flashback to the previous day: Doofenshmirtz, at his evil headquarters, is expecting Perry when Agent R shows up instead. He attempts to trap Agent R, but since the trap is platypus-sized, it does not hold the rhinoceros at all. Doofenshmirtz then reveals his evil plan: his brother Roger is officiating a beauty pageant, and he plans to use his A-Leaky-Faucet-inator to drop one huge drop of water on him. (His original plan had involved domesticated squirrels, doilies, and pantyhose containers, but switched after a leaky faucet distracted him.) Agent R, however, starts eating clumsily off a table, much to Doofenshmirtz's annoyance. In the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Candace has brought Linda out to listen to Phineas's story. Buford continues by stating that they finally reached "the musical part of the story," where they taught squirrels how to live in the wild, through eating nuts, looking cute, dodging cars, climbing trees, and dancing, which Buford added to the list much to Linda's confusion. Back at the beach, Doofenshmirtz continues his flashback. Having loaded the -inator onto his rocket skiff along with Agent R, he arrives at the beauty contest and prepares to drop water onto Roger. Despite a momentary distraction when a crow lands on his head, Doofenshmirtz activates the A-Leaky-Faucet-inator, but is annoyed when Agent R does not attempt to stop him. In an attempt to initiate this, he unlocks the shackle on Agent R's ankle, but the rhino just walks away. However, this unbalances the rocket skiff, causing it to spin rapidly and launch the giant water drop. Meanwhile, the kids are still training the squirrels when the water droplet lands in the backyard. The squirrels ride the wave out of the yard using the prototype surfboards, much to Candace's frustration when she attempts to bust the boys to Linda moments later. Roger is concluding the talent portion of the beauty contest when Doofenshmirtz and Agent R land on stage, having fallen from the skiff. Doofenshmirtz starts riding the rhinoceros like a rodeo bull, impressing the judges. Concluding his story, Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that he was crowned King Pretty Pretty Princess -- the first time he ever won something. As such, he has become obsessed with entering contests, and plans to use his Peach-Cobbler-inator to get the clam bake judges to crave his peach cobbler and declare it the winner. However, while he is boasting about how Perry-proof this -inator is, Perry throws a handful of sand on it, shorting it out. Doofenshmirtz throws the Peach-Cobbler-inator behind him, and it fires once as it hits the ground. Perry flies away, and Doofenshmirtz curses him before realizing he's burned his cobbler. He asks how the day can get any worse, and the rocket skiff promptly lands on him before being swept away by a wave. Phineas has also concluded his story, but to Candace's chagrin, Linda is proud of the boys for teaching squirrels how to survive, and does not bust them. But before she can complain, Candace is hit by the Peach-Cobbler-inator's ray, and now only wants peach cobbler, which Linda happens to have made. Songs *''Be a Squirrel https://twitter.com/#!/DanPovenmire/media/slideshow?url=pic.twitter.com%2Fawo2NaZg End Credits First and last verses of ''Be A Squirrel. Gallery Background Information *This episode was first seen mentioned on Aliki Theofilopoulos' tumblr, then later also mentioned on her twitter. In addition, the A-Leaky Faucet-Inator is named for her. *This episode filled the 7:15-7:30 slot on Disney XD on a Monday rather than the usual 9:00-9:15 slot on Friday on Disney Channel. *Second episode to heavily involve squirrels. ("Comet Kermillian") *It is revealed that Buford might have rabies. *Isabella was going to go for a Surfing Patch before she and Phineas changed their mind. *Second time Dr. Doofenshmirtz wins a contest, the first being by default in the Inator Competition hosted by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. ("Robot Rodeo"). *This is the second time that Linda has approved of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas, the first time being their promotion of aglets in "Tip of the Day". *Vanessa makes an appearance in this episode, but does not speak. It's also the second time she appears without her usual outfit and the second time in swimwear. ("Hail Doofania!", "Finding Mary McGuffin") *Third episode to be told through flashbacks. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", The Remains of the Platypus") *Third episode where a character mentions not being able to see a flashback. ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "Doof Dynasty") *Third time Candace is hit by one of Doofenshmirtz's -inator. ("Canderemy", "Misperceived Monotreme") *Second time Ferb wonders what he missed. ("Traffic Cam Caper") *Second time Dr. Doofenshmirtz enters a cooking contest ("Meatloaf Surprise"). *Fourth time another agent besides Perry the Platypus fights Dr. Doofenshmirtz ("It's About Time!", "No More Bunny Business", "Perry The Actorpus"). *The "unexpected line" is said ("Rollercoaster"). In Rollercoaster, it was "What an unexpected surprise, and by 'unexpected' I mean completely expected!" However, in this episode, it is "How completely unexpected, and by that I mean it really was actually unexpected!" (Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!) *Second time Buford mentions rabies ("Wizard of Odd"). *The agent that fought Doofenshmirtz is likely to have been recruited by Perry while in Africa ("Where's Perry? (Part Two)"). *Sixth time Ferb's lack of speaking trait is mentioned. ("Rollercoaster", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Nerds of a Feather", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Sleepwalk Surprise") *Ducky Momo is seen on a swimsuit, marking its eleventh appearance. *This is currently the only episode to not feature Candace and Linda arriving in the backyard after the Big Idea's disappearance. Production Information *This was the first episode to premiere on Disney XD before Disney Channel since Perry The Actorpus. *Along with "Blackout!" and "Nerdy Dancin'", this episode was premiered in Latin America and Brazil on Disney's website first. *This episode aired exactly five years after "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". International Premieres *October 6, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) *December 2, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *December 2, 2012 (Disney's Website, in Latin America and Brazil) *February 19, 2013 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) *March 3, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) *March 17, 2013 (Disney XD Latin America) *March 21, 2013 (Disney XD Poland) *April 20, 2013 (Disney Channel Portugal) Errors *Buford's other eye is pointed in the wrong direction. It should be pointed at Phineas and Ferb's mom. *When Buford steps on the wind-up car during Be a Squirrel, the hood is gray but when he shakes his head responding to the squirrel's failure, then the hood was back to tan which was the toy car's color. *When Phineas draws the checks, they are black at first, then when he lifts his pencil they are gray. *Doofenshmirtz says his contest victory was the first time he ever won something, but he won the Inator Creator contest in "Robot Rodeo." However, this may be the first time he won something legitimately instead of by default. It may also mean that this episode takes place before "Robot Rodeo." Continuity *Ninth time Doofenshmirtz is referred to as a Pharmacist. ("Run Away Runway", "The Ballad of Badbeard", "Brain Drain", "Road Trip", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "Skiddley Whiffers", "Bullseye!", "Lotsa Latkes"). Allusions *'Shrek' - Buford and Baljeet allude to this movie when Buford mentions he has layers prompting Baljeet to respond "Like an onion?" A similar conversation is shared between Shrek and Donkey during the film. This is the 2nd time it has been alluded about onions. ("Picture This") *'Randy Jackson' - The third judge in the debate camp says "You're in it to win it, dog", like Randy usually says in "American Idol". He later jokes on it, by actually talking to a dog. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom, Additional Voices * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, Additional Voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Additional voices: Django Marsh, Khamani Griffin, Patrick Rafferty, Stephanie Courtney :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References